It Wasn't Supposed To Be This Way
by kimmytruly319
Summary: POST-S8 following S9: A normal teenage girl gets stuck in the dangerous world of Supernatural. She may need some help if she is to ever get back home to her life of geeks, books, and blogs. (I am not done with it, and I am still writing.)
1. Red, the color of hearts

I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR ANY OF THE AFFILIATED CHARACTERS.

Red, the color of hearts Chap-1

This wasn't supposed to happen... I was going to start my junior year of high school, take the SAT's and get into college. One day all of that find true love crap was going to happen, and I would live happily ever after. That, was the generic life plan, and all I wanted was to get back to it... getting stuck in a freaking parallel universe is not the "_generic life plan"_ not by a long shot. But it was obviously my punishment for lying to my friends about having plans. But, the truth is, I didn't want to see the cheesy vampire movie, **again.**

So I was sitting on my bed, talking to people on Blahtherapy trying to help them solve their problems, I liked to think of it as practice for when I was a psychologist. At around 12 I went up to get a drink, the reward was a cup of chamomile and a bump on my head when I rammed into the wall, I thought I had gotten something on me from the wall, but I decided it was my imagination.

Darkness had never suited me, I trip and fall, and I also have a way overactive imagination, so I think Bloody Mary is in the bathroom mirror, and Jack the Ripper is around my corner. I was sixteen, but I was more scared than when I was six, I never had the monster under the bed problem… But now I do. As I scurried back to my room I became my usual paranoid self, checking corners and grabbing a cast iron frying pan I kept on my dresser. I swore that there was something that I couldn't see. I never wanted to find out that I was right; which I did, the next day.

I woke up next to my frying pan and computer, my phone plugged into the wall. Lowly giggling at the frying pan, I pulled myself out of bed, rushing to my sisters room to tell her about the episode of our favorite TV show I had watched the night before when I saw a small amount of a sticky crimson goo slowly seeping out from under her door; when I rushed in all I could see was this red goo all over the walls, and floors. But that was not right, her room was a sky blue, and her floor was wood. I stood in shock staring at my sister, my best friend in the whole wide world, laying on her bed, her bright fluorescent pink shirt now ripped to shreds, and stained forever by crimson. _That was her favorite shirt…_ I thought numbly, then I snapped out of it, sure she was playing a trick on me.  
"Alyssa?!" I shrieked, rushing to her, and nearly pushing her off the bed from pounding on her screaming for her to wake up. I ran to my parent's room when I couldn't take any more.  
There, on the bed were my parents, twisted at odd angles, and most noticeably, dead. There was a massive amount of blood on the floor, and the bed, and their chests seemed mutilated… They looked just like my sister  
"Mom?! Dad!?" I stood shocked, I had no idea what was going on... quickly I grabbed my phone and contacted the nine- one- one operator. Through my sobs I told her what happened while sitting in my living room. But then as I looked up, I realized it wasn't my living room. _My_ parents didn't _buy _paintings. They framed the ones I made, but that was it. So what was a gigantic green, gold and brown tree doing staring down at me from above the TV where the clock was supposed to be?  
"Honey?" the operator said calmly, snapping me back.  
"Yeah? Oh, sorry." I replied wiping my face.  
"I have sent a unit to your house, just wait a few minutes. Do you think that the person is still there?"  
"Uhh, no. They aren't here. I think this happened hours ago." I replied. Huffing my breath. Something was very off. I kept it to myself because I was already an orphan, might as well not add mental to that.  
"Okay honey, they are at your door, they are going to ring the door bell and it's okay to let them in."  
I quickly complied and watched as my world fell down around me.


	2. When life gives you lemons

When life gives you lemons: Chap-2

I don't think therapy is going to scrub all of that blood out of my mind. But for some reason they kept on sending me back there. The funeral was done, I was with foster parents due to the fact that all the other family I had was dead, dying, or in a mental hospital... I had nightmares every night. These days I never went to bed without my frying pan anymore. It was like a safety blanket, and I wasn't able to get to sleep without it. Believe me, I tried.

For some reason the murderer had taken my families hearts with them after they slaughtered them, and I joked to myself that it was just like a supernatural episode. And I was the poor sap that had the misfortune to be the victim. But the thing is, I half believed it was. I needed an explanation and nothing fit. The fact that my house wasn't actually my house, and the fact that certain things in my room weren't where they were supposed to be... But for a while I ignored my feelings and dealt with the death of my family.  
Supernatural suddenly became less cool as the receiver of the tragedy.

"Hey, Sammy it's your turn to cook tonight!" Dean yelled to his younger brother from across the bunker.  
"Is not! Remember, Charlie came over last night and we went out. That means it is your turn!" Sam Winchester called back to his brother.  
"Yeah well... logic is stupid." Dean muttered begrudgingly under his breath as he trudged to the kitchen. He had really just wanted to look for a case, they had been out of one for about a week, and he was miserable. No matter how much he loved the Men of Letters bunkers, he needed to do something. The world was falling apart at the seams and they didn't know what to do. Dean hadn't seen Cas in weeks and he missed him. The angels fell and earth had gone to hell. It was killing him that he couldn't fix one thing.  
He reached the kitchen and gathered everything for a BLT.  
The burgers took about thirty minutes to make and by the end of it Dean was ravishing. He couldn't wait to bite into his intoxicating concoction, it even looked perfect. Dean may not think very highly of himself, but there was one thing he would always accept, he was a great cook. He precariously carried everything to the table, and called for Sam.

Sam walked in disheveled and tired, with the look in his eyes of one who can't sleep for worrying about, well everything. But this time when he walked through that door he had a half smile playing at his lips and a hint of a triumphant look in his eyes.  
"Dude, guess what?" Sam asked Dean, and then didn't wait for him to reply. "I found a case. It's in Liberty, Missouri… A family was murdered in their own home, doors were locked, alarm was on, and here is the weird part… Their hearts were missing…."

Dean looked at Sam with wide eyes, it sounded like a haunting until they got to that last part. The hearts missing part, that made it sound like a skin walker or a werewolf.

"Yeah, and it gets weirder… it was a family of four and one of the daughters survived, she wasn't even supposed to be home, she was supposed to be at a friend's house… She actually was until the morning, when she called in the murders. She swore she had been in all night, but according to the newspaper her friend swore they hung out till two, playing video games and watching cat videos."

"So, where does all of this tie together?" Dean asked, beckoning Sam to answer.

"The police think she did it. But I am pretty sure something weird and complicated happened. Anyways, we should get over there and check it out." Sam stated finishing off his Burger.

"Wouldn't want a sixteen year old to face charges like that if she doesn't have to."

"How do we know it wasn't her? What makes you think she didn't do it?" Dean asked exasperatingly as he took the dishes to the sink.

"My gut… My gut says we need to check this out… It may be important."


	3. Meet the Farents

Chap-3 Meet the Farents

It had been two weeks since the murder and I was completely sure I wasn't in the right place. My family didn't have that much money… There was a point in my family's history where my dad could have sold some stocks that were worth this much, but it never happened in my life. It may have been a coping mechanism but I was completely sure I was in a parallel universe.

I swear I wasn't going crazy. I had to go to the stupid psychologist every day now, and the police kept on bringing me in for "questioning", But I was pretty sure that they had pinned it on me. On Wednesday that week the door bell rang at my foster home, and my "parents" opened it. They called me down and the moment I saw who was in the living room I broke down into sobs. They were a mixture of sorrow, tiredness, and relief.

I wasn't crazy, because I swear, Jensen Ackles, and Jared Padelecki both were standing there in business suits. I made my way down to the couch and sat down with a box of tissues. It took a few minutes, but I eventually composed myself. When that happened the "Winchesters" introduced themselves to me and asked if they could speak to me alone.

"It's okay… " I spoke encouragingly to my Farents, and they left.

"What did you two do?" I snarled at the two thirty year old men sitting right in front of me. They looked aghast at the intensity I gave them. "Oh, drop the act boys. I know who you are, I have seen the show, all I want to do is get back to my world."

"whoa, whoa, whoa…" Sam spoke confusion written all over his face, "Whoever you think we are, we aren't them."

"Oh, so you aren't Sam and Dean Winchester? Your best friend is Cas, who is missing… Have I messed anything up yet?" I asked.

"Who are you?" Sam asked incredulously looking at me as if I was a demon.

"Kimberly Beaumont, from a parallel universe where your life is a TV show, you went to it once." I stated in deadpan looking straight at them. "Don't know how I got here, and don't want to stay, I want to go back to my happy life of blogging about you, and hanging out with my little sister."

"So let me get this straight, you aren't a paranormal deity?" Dean asked skeptically. I immediately held out my hand to undergo the normal tests.

"Happy?" I asked. "Now get me out of here." I spoke with such intensity that they gave each other a look that said that they may actually consider it.

"We are sorry about your family, but we can't do anything except make sure it never happens again." Sam said carefully.

"But you don't understand!" I whined, "They think I murdered my own family! I may joke about murdering people, and dress in dark colors, but I am a freaking dork pacifist!" I waved my hands around for emphasis, and slowly smiled "My adventures are usually of the literary variety."

"What?" Sam looked panicked; those were the exact words their grandfather had used upon meeting them.

"We will get back to you, thank you for your time." Dean said before dragging Sam through the door, they couldn't trust the little girl. She was obviously a monster. She had rigged those tests somehow. Once they were back in the Impala, Sam and Dean looked at each other for a few minutes.

They knew they needed to help the girl, but neither trusted her, and not all of the tests covered the bases. They hadn't checked if she was an angel, but the angels weren't the major power player that they used to be.

But the thing is, how did she know about the Parallel Universe? The only people who knew about that were dead, or Cas… Things just didn't add up.

"I think she is telling the truth." Sam spoke up.

"Well I don't. There is a number of ways she could have cheated…." He was cut off by the look Sam gave him. Dean turned away from Sam's face and started up the Impala. "Okay, so not so many, well none. But she could be trying to trick us. She could be a spy, or a-"

"Dean, we have to help her." Sam looked at him with a look of sympathy, he lost the ability to trust, but they still had to do their job.

"Fine. We'll help" Dean muttered, giving in.


	4. The Love of a Sibling

I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR ANY OF THE AFFILIATED CHARACTERS

Chap-4 The love of a sibling

"So I think I have figured out what is going on." Sam told Dean from across the bright motel room.

"Oh yeah, so what do we got?" Dean grunted from his position, face down on the bed.

"I think we may have a demon deal…" Sam spoke carefully. He knew this information would only make Dean more sure that this, Kimberly, girl was bad news.

"Oh really?" Dean spoke, slowly sitting up, his interest peaked. He really didn't want another Bela, but it seemed that was the direction they were going. "Did you make any headway on the whole parallel universe thing?"

"No, not really, there is no rock hard proof that I can find that says she came here, but I don't know if we really need it. I mean, did you even see the look in her eyes?" Sam asked Dean. "We should at least give her a chance! I feel like she is telling the truth."

"What about the whole _hearts_ thing? Why do you think a Hellhound would want a heart? And why on earth would the whole family get attacked instead of just the person who made the deal?" Dean ignored Sam's comments, mainly because he felt the same way too. "It just doesn't make sense. It should have an obvious explanation, but there is none…" Dean face planted on the bed again.

"Oh, well." Deans muffled voice came out, "Wake me when you figure it out."

"I'm really sorry! I don't know!" I scream tears streaming down my eyes. "All I know is that I didn't….. Wouldn't…. Couldn't kill my Family!" The lawyer touched my elbow to let me know that I would not be answering any more questions. I ignored him, Lawyers are supposed to be jerks anyways. Teen logic always won out over actual logic.

"Ma'am," I spoke pathetically to the female cop, "did you have a little sister?" The cop looked up from her notes, and looked me in the eyes; a flash of sympathy ran across her face at the sight of my quivering lip.

"No, but I had a little brother." She sighed. The dumb lawyer was tugging at my arm now, urging me to SHUT UP.

"Did you love that little brother? Did you play with him when no one else would?" I spoke quietly.

"Yes, yes I did." The cop replied.

"When he was sad, did you make yourself look like a complete and utter idiot in order to see a smile on his face? Would you have done anything for him?"

"Yes."

"Well then you know I couldn't kill them. It may look bad, but I had nothing to do with this, and if you looked closer you would see that I couldn't have done it."

"I'm sorry honey, it's just all of the evidence point toward" she paused for a minute to notice the papers in front of her starting to slowly move, "you-u-u-u" the pencil slipped out of her hand and started to make a nice flying projectile around the room, but I was too angry to care.

"I WANT TO GO HOME!" I screamed, and the two way glass shattered into fifteen million pieces.

The Police officers behind the glass all started to panic. There was a psycho telekinetic girl in the room in front of them, but I was too shocked to care about them. What had just happened? I had no clue, but I was aware enough through all of the frenzy to pick one person out.

A medium built, middle aged police officer slowly sipping his coffee and staying exactly where he had been the whole time. He smirked when he saw he had my attention, and time slowed down as his eyes turned black. I started screaming, and things started moving around the room at lightning speed before everything just went black.

"Our girl is a telekinetic." Dean told Sam as he walked in, limping. He walked over to the bed and undid his shoes as Sam stared at him dumbfounded. He opened his mouth, as if to reply but Dean put up the universal "shush" sign.

"But she obviously didn't know it before today… You could see it in her eyes. She was shocked." Dean said. "They sedated her before she could actually hurt anyone. She is currently in the local St. Mary's Hospital…. Mental ward." Sam cringed, they had been in the loony bin once, and it was not a pleasant experience.

"So I take it you trip to the station was fruitful." Sam spoke sarcastically… "This gives us a lot of information that I need. Thanks." Sam smiled a little bit, not enough for the untrained eye to see, but Dean knew Sam, and Sam knew what to do.


	5. Locked Wards are for Wimps

OKay, so I am so sorry this took forever! I actually had it done a week ago but was too lazy to edit it. But I did and here it is! I am so sorry for the wait, and to apologise I will try to get done with six also.:)

IT IS THE TUESDAY! SEASON FINE HERE WE COME! Hope you like it!

Chap-5

I woke up, and didn't know where I was, couldn't remember how I got there, and didn't know how to get out. I couldn't move my arms, and the room around me was all white, with padding on the walls… That was when I realized where I was. They decided I was crazy and turned me in! I can't believe the Winchesters didn't believe me. All I wanted at this point was to go home. Was that too much to ask?

There was a single mild light bulb in one corner of the room, and a seam between the walls right next to it. That was where the door is, I decided. But honestly why would they put me in a padded room when all I did was say I was from a parallel universe?

That was when it all came back to me, the glass, the papers… The police officer, I shivered. I would be happy if I never had to see that person again, but when in the stories I love has **anyone **been that lucky? That's right, never. So I waited there for my inevitable doom, when I saw door open and a bright light strobe in. Instantaneously I tensed up, panicking, Fight or flight kicking into high gear. I decided I would ram whoever was there.

Two silhouettes walked in, and the door closed, my plan eliminated. When I saw who was there.

I started weeping from joy, relief, pain, and so many other emotions I couldn't even describe. It was the good guys; the Winchesters were standing awkwardly looking at me. They stood there for a few minutes before Sam walked up to me and grabbed me and pulled me into a warm embrace.

"It's okay." He muttered into my ear, "We will protect you."

I sniffled for a few more minutes, wiping my face off on my shoulder before I composed myself, and the boys looked at me with alarm, using calm gestures, and soothing words. It felt like they were treating me like a traumatized horse, afraid I might get spooked and trample them.

"I am fine." I told them with my runny nose and red eyes. "I won't hurt you."

This girl was trouble. For one, we didn't know exactly what she could do, and two she is a teenage girl. Sam didn't want to become the tallest exploding man, so he told dean that they needed to be careful around her. She obviously was not stable, and he believed they needed her help. It had soon became evident that her family hadn't made a deal, they were just intuitive enough to sell stocks at the right time. But it was definitely hell hounds that had gotten to her family.

"Kimberly, we need to talk to you." Sam told her in a reassuring voice. She just humphed at the man in front of her, sniffled, and turned on a pouty face she didn't want to be treated like a child, but she was one.

"Fine," She mumbled "But don't tread me like a bird that may fly away, please."

"Okay, but you have to promise to not freak out."

"Fine"

Sam sat down, and few paces away from my corner, and dean sat with him. It was obvious that Sam had told him to not talk under any circumstances. They were afraid of me, and that's okay, I would be afraid of me too.

"We think we know what happened to your family. Did they ever get into anything bad?" Sam asked, starting to gain confidence in her powers of self control.

"I don't know why you are asking me this… If I have told you once, I have told you a thousand times, I AM NOT FROM HERE!" I replied exasperated, becoming aware of my powers and emotions.

"Yes, but in your world, were they people that would get into stuff like this?"sam inquired. I looked at him with such a look of annoyance he looked startled.

"Let me give you the 4-1-1 on my parents. They were Christians. Not totally like those annoying uber-mega Christians you see in the news, but they had strict boundaries set, and I enjoyed crossing them.

They hated when I watched your show because, I kid you not, "Hollywood never gets Christians right, and Christianity is probably portrayed different from how I want you to see it." She was a sheep, and I think she enjoyed following her fellow sheep-kateers off of cliffs. When I was little I was not allowed to watch "That's so Raven" or The Powerpuff Girls" because it portrayed girls with unusual abilities.

Harry Potter was out of the question… That was my mom. And my dad didn't dare put a toe out of place because he was so stinking in love with my bi-polar mother that he was always so afraid she would fly away. So I would rebel… Just little things at first, watching little kid cartoons, like "Gravity Falls" or "the Powerpuff Girls" it made me feel so alive. Then I slowly crept onto bigger stuff, Merlin, Harry Potter. But I digress, Long story short, she would rather _die_ than be involved in "sniff, sniff" Supernatural things." I spoke with such passion as the tears flowed from my eyes. I looked up at him, whispering pathetically from my little corner, "I just want to go home."

"We will get you there, just one more question," Sam told me, "your powers, where did they come from?"

"I don't know…" I told him, and apologized. "I wish I could be more help. Just do all you can to get me out of here, please!" I begged as they walked through the doors "wait, guys! I forgot I need to tell you something!" I screamed. But they had already shut the doors. No one could hear me, and my pleas for protection against the demon. Why had I never learned how to make a devils trap?!

"We can't let her out, huh?" Dean asked Sam once they had left the room.

"That would be a negative." Sam replied, "She is safer in there, where she can't hurt anyone."

"Okay, well if you say so, commando…" Dean replied with a smirk, and Sam spun around to stand in front of him. Consequently Deans face slammed into Sam's chest.

"Okay, what have I done wrong?" Sam asked, once he had composed himself.

"Why couldn't I talk once she calmed down?" Dean asked, "Once we knew she wasn't gonna go all god of wrath on us, I would have liked to ask her some things."

"Oh, Dean. Stop being such a baby!" Sam replied exasperated, and started walking again. "You never know what might set her off. She is a teenage girl for crying out loud! We will never understand them, and we don't know what would make her want to murder us. So I talk, got it?"

"Fine," Dean said. "But next time I get to talk too."


	6. Oh! The things spoons do

Hello everybody! So I thought I would try something like, publishing the chapters before the episodes each week, but then I realized that that would be stupid, because i practically already have two chapters ready. So you are just gonna get 'em as they come. This chapter took SO FREAKING LONG TO WRITE, not even cause it was hard, I just lacked motivation, and have been on tumblr for two weeks.

but anyways here is the chapter, enjoy!

/ / / / / / / \ \ \ \ \ \

Chap-6- Oh! The things spoons do!

It had been two days since the Winchesters last visit… Well, I didn't exactly know, but going by the amount of meals I had received that was how long it had been. After day one, when they realized I really was harmless, they sent me to the locked ward and I hadn't been out of my room since. It was extremely minimalist, two chairs, a table, and a bed. Two times a day a psychologist came to see me with an armed guard standing guard at the door across from me. But they didn't have anything to worry about, I was fine now, and they were in no danger. That burst of power was random, and it was not coming back.

I stared at the door everyday waiting for someone to walk in that was not my doctor, or the Winchesters. I had the complete list of good guys in this universe, and I could practically count them off on one hand. I was terrified. I didn't know what was going on, why I was here, how I got here, or what was going on. So in fewer words, I was clueless. I hadn't seen the boys since the dropped by, and I was kinda worried. I would rather people be attacking me than being so clueless to what was going on, and just plain bored.

There is only so much you can do when you are in a room, by yourself for a day. You get done with everything interesting within the first couple of hours. My favorite was probably counting the ceiling tiles, and the floor tiles, and diving them to find out the ceiling to floor tile ratio. Yes, that was how bored I was.

So I had been lying on my bed, staring at the plastic spoon on the food platter from breakfast. Just trying to get it to lift a bit, not even because of my new found powers, but because that is simply what I always do when in standardized testing, and I don't have a hair tie. Now those, those are fun. I like to stare at an object, normally pencil, with such intensity that it lifts. It never happens, but that doesn't mean it's not better than twiddling your thumbs.

Thirty minutes showed no results but that didn't faze me, I was going to lift that spoon. After fifteen more minutes it actually picked up a bit. And then a lot, and then it was totally in the air! I had actually fulfilled my life ling dream of beating the game! Then I realized what was going on and the spoon dropped. I started freaking out, scurried back to hide in the corner as far away from the spoon as possible.

That was how my therapist found me fifteen minutes later, hiding in a ball, as small as I could make myself, and terrified. I shook like a leaf in the wind. All I wanted to do was scream, "I DON'T KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON!"

My therapist slowly walked over to me, making eye contact with the guard, silently telling him to stay aware.

"Honey, what's wrong?" She asked, giving me the small smile of someone who wants to, but honestly doesn't care anymore. I pointed, but one look into her eyes told me to not say a word.

"I thought I saw something, Sorry." I said carefully, but not moving from my spot.

"Honey come move over here." She said, taking a seat at the simple gray table. She patted right across from her and I slowly inched forward towards the table, trying, unsuccessfully to not act to weird. We talked for about thirty minutes before she left me alone with my thoughts, and a few pills that I took in front of her. This surely was the life…

All I could ask myself was, what purpose did it serve to keep me here? And what is up with the whole, Supergirl thing? Like what, can I fly too? Do I get a cape with the deal? These were the big questions in life, or at least the questions that where put there to keep me sane. I may be with the insane, but I don't intend to be like them. It felt so weird being on the receiving end of all of these psychologists; it would definitely change my approach if I ever got back to my world.

Slowly my mind went back to the spoon. Now that I had made it all seem like a joke, I decided to give one more crack at it. It took less time to make it lift a little bit, I actually believed it would happen, so it did, I silently dared it to come towards me slowly, and slowly my auburn hair was shown in the reflection. Tentatively, I made the spoon soar across the room fast, like a speeding car. I let it drop on the bed, and set it back on the dinner tray, the person would be coming by to take it soon.

You may think it would be cool to be able to do things others can't, like see the future, or lift a spoon with your mind… But all it really makes you feel like is a freak, you spend your whole life trying to be a wall flower, and you end up being the chandelier. I actually thought that this would be cool too, but once it does happen you just want it to go away. But in my case, I don't think that is an option.

"I don't think this was attached to any deal, or anything that can be traced back to a angel or a demon, I actually think they were targeting Kim, but couldn't get to her. So whoever runs the joint downstairs now sent in the big dogs, literally." Sam recounted from his hours and hours of research on this. This whole deal couldn't be any messier, and the girl was right at the heart of it. It was a good thing she had those psychic powers…

"I think I know why our girl can go all Carrie on us. I read something a while ago while I was going through books in the bunker that if you stay in a parallel universe long enough, you can get abilities to be able to defend yourself in the new land. I think that's why she has the mind mojo!" Sam told his brother quickly, who was on his laptop across the room.

"But we went to that parallel universe, why didn't we get powers?" Dean asked skeptically.

"Uhhhm, we didn't stay long enough, the universe is ridiculously safer than this one? I don't know, I don't remember the book too well, I mainly just skimmed it." Sam replied with a level of annoyance slipping into his voice.

"So what do we do then?" Dean asked Sam, looking up from whatever he was doing.

"We get that girl out. The whole world is starting to hear about her, and she could become more supercharged than a nuke. The demons obviously want her, and are waiting for the perfect moment to strike." Sam replied with worry, as he got up and started getting into his suit. "I only wonder why they haven't yet."

The man had come by with the cart to pick the plate up. I was sitting on my bed staring at the ceiling hosting a full on debate on whether I should check my math for the ratio, or take a nice, long nap when the door opened a little bit, I looked up with expectation in my eyes, the Winchesters finally knew what was going on, when the police officer walked in. I looked for a second, shocked. I thought they would leave me alone, but they didn't, and I was about to be brutally murdered. I decided the smartest thing to do was to scream, but when I opened my mouth, no sounds came out, I mean I could feel my throat start to be worn down, but there was no sound. The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop, so that's what I tried to do. Except it was a lot louder than pins, I got all of the tables and chairs to do loopty-loops around the room, hitting the walls, and the police officer as much as possible.

But none of that deterred him; he just kept coming until he was standing right in front of me. He touched me on the arm, and everything dropped. Of course that was when security decided to drop in, and not ten seconds ago when they could have helpd me. But now that I think about it, would they have actually helped me? I don't know whose side they were on.

He grabbed my arm, and forced me to start walking. He walked through the hallways towards the front door, practically dragging me. The hospital staff all looked at me, not quite sure what was going on. Eventually he decided to put me in a wheelchair, and straightjacket, and wheeled me out the front door.

"Yep, someone's got our girl." Dean said, looking through binoculars. "She is thrashing around a bunch, and I don't think that those are the regular police." Sam put out his hands to see the binoculars, and assessed the situation.

"There is only one guy… I think he is a demon." Sam stated, and went to the back of the car, grabbing the demon knife. Dean went right next to him, and grabbed anything that they could possibly need, if it wasn't a demon. Then they started up the car, and got as close as they could, and went up against the demon.

"Hey, Chuckles." Dean shouted to the person who was dragging the girl. He turned around, if only for a second, and sneered. They were almost to a black van, with tinted windows. Mr. Police Officer called, and about seven more people came out of the van, one of them flash their eyes. Yep, they were definitely talking about a demon.

"Just get rid of them." Mr. Police officer ordered the rest of the demons, as he packed Kim in the car. The Winchesters slowly but surely made it through the line with a mix of holy water, and the knife. Soon they were standing right in front of Mr. Chuckles himself, he sighed, and soon they were facing a on throw of telepathically moved objects hurdling towards him. Sam quickly moved forward and stabbed the man before they got pummeled to death.

All the rocks, cars, and lampposts dropped right where they were, and Kim started screaming extremely loud.

"Thanks guys." I told them, took a deep breath, and started sobbing uncontrollably. That was probably the most stressful moment of her life. Even more stressful than when they were in new York, and her cousin accidentally drove her, Alyssa, her uncle, and himself off of a mountain in a four-wheeler. Sam gave her a supportive smile, and picked her up, wedding style, and carried her to the back of the impala. They got in, and drove away before the attention that had been attracted was turned into real cops.


	7. Who Doesn't Love a Good Bunker?

(Hi-lo guys!

It's Tuesday again! Time to put on our TV goggles and buckle down for another heart breaking episode of Supernatural! And given that this is the first one with the bunker in this season I have a Bunker themed chapter! {not intentional}

Sorry it is so short... I just kinda ran out of things to happen, and I didn't want the chapter to get too crappy.

So here is my chapter I hope you enjoy it, and if you don't, either tell me what you didn't like and how I can fix it, or go the hell away!:)

Happy Tuesday!)

Chap-7 Who Doesn't Love a Good Bunker?

I sat on the right side of the impala, and looked out the window. And after a couple of miles I finally had calmed down enough to talk to them. The whole car had been quiet in the front for a while, except for some 80's rock band playing. I had never been into rock, more of a Jazzy type person myself.

"So where are we going?" I asked them, and they shared a glance at each other. Dean gave a small nod, and went back to driving, while Sam answered.

"The bunker" Sam replied simply. It felt good that they didn't elaborate because that way I knew that they were starting to believe me.

"Thank you." I responded, a small smile creeping up on my lips, it didn't take long for a gigantic smile to blossom, then to be transformed into laughs. I started laughing uncontrollably, and began crying because I was laughing so hard. After a time like that, I think your body tells you that the stupidest thing is funny, and once it becomes funny, it becomes hilarious. Sam turned around to let me see his bewildered face.

"What's funny?" Sam asked, and I tried to tone down the laughing so that I could talk. It took about thirty seconds, but I eventually got it down to a level where communication was allowed.

"The bunker… It was the very first thing I ever saw that had to do with Supernatural. I saw an episode called "Everyone Hates Hitler" I while back, after it came on after my show. I turned it off because I thought it looked a bit cheesy, once I saw a gigantic Gollum rushing through a Nazi camp. But about six months later I started going through the entire series, and I got through in a month. I literally did not stop, I kept watching it all the time, and nothing stopped me except swim practice." I replied with a very long winded message, using my hands animatedly. "The Bunker was definitely my favorite thing in the whole entire show."

"Okay, so I get that, but why would you even watch our lives on TV? It would be terrible." Dean asked.

"I don't really know, and for a while I didn't… All of the people who told me to watch it always told me it was about the hot brothers who hunt monsters, and it just didn't seem appealing because it was always said that you guys were attractive. Like that was the only good thing about the show… The thing is, is that I don't watch shows for looks, or romance, or any of that… I watch for storyline. And you two have one of the best ones on Television. Plus, I guess I could relate to you."

"Thanks guys." I said, after a few minutes of silence, I had completely calmed down and was back to staring out the window.

"Why? What did we do?" Sam asked, now facing towards the front.

"For giving me something to talk about, for calming me down, I really needed that and I know you don't actually want to hear what I think about your life." I replied.

"You're welcome." Dean replied, with a hint of a smile in his voice.

"I was wondering if it would be okay if I went to sleep until we get to Lebanon? I am really tired, and I think I'm gonna pass out."

"Okay, go ahead; just don't drool on the seats." Dean replied.

"You got it." I replied with a little smile, so this was what it felt like to be told to not hurt baby. I quickly put my forearm on the sill, and tucked my head in the middle like a swan. It didn't take long before I was asleep.

"So what's the deal with Matilda, do you think?" Dean asked Sam, once he knew that she was asleep.

"To be completely honest, I have no idea…" Sam replied, "I mean we know how the powers came to be, but not why, how, or when they will stop."

"I still feel a bit nervous to be taking her to the bunker…" Dean said. "I mean honestly, what do we know about this girl?" Sam shrugged, "nothing, that's right! And we take her to the base of operations? I mean what kind of lunatic does that?"

"I guess the kind of lunatics who have to keep her safe, and we both know that the Bunker is the safest place on earth for her." Sam replied, to Deans skepticism.

"Alright fine, we'll take her to the freaking bunker. I mean, what's the worst that could happen? I mean what's a cute 5'7" little red head girl gonna do?" Dean asked, and then got a epiphany y face. "Oh my god, we have a frickin' Charlie. What could go wrong? Everything!"

"Okay, dean it couldn't be that bad." Sam replied, trying to calm his brother down.

"We are going to have a very powerful redhead telekinetic with the run of our operations." Dean said exasperatedly, "What could go wrong!"

"Bring it on sister." Dean puffed.


	8. Let's go Becky crazy

I am so so so so so so so sorry. I can't believe I took this long, I just didn't know what to write, and because of that, I am fairly sure this chapter sucks. So I am ssssssssssssssssssssssoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo sorry.

Anyways, I AM STOKED FOR THIS EPISODE! THE WIZARD OF OZ IS MY FAVORITE MOVIE IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD!

HAPPY TUESDAY!

I tried to write a lot because I feel so bad. I think I almost got to five pages.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chap-8- Let's go Becky crazy

I literally slept for five hours, and only woke up when dean shook me awake, very roughly I might add, and told me that we were there. I groggily got up, and looked at he door that we were now entering, squealing a bit. Now, fully awake I look around. It looked just like it did in the TV show. If there was an upside to this whole mess, this was definitely it. I took a quick look at the Winchester brothers, who were settling in, before I made the quick and thoughtless decision to go and zip across the bunker, checking out any room that looked interesting, which really just meant that I was checking every closet, nook and cranny in the whole fricking bunker.

After about forty-five minutes I got extremely tired, and just sat down on the floor and stared at the ceiling. Suddenly realizing that I was stuck, in a place I would probably never leave, and I was acting like a fan girl, when really all I wanted was my frying pan. And maybe some childhood stuffed animals. Although, I realized that I wasn't really going to get any of that. All I really wanted was something from back home. Not even my computer fit right, because my background back home was a picture of all of the angels together. Here it was my old background, a Van Gogh painting. Nothing seemed the same, everything just seemed, off I guess. Like if someone decided to move all of the furniture in a room two inches to the right, not enough that it is immediately evident, but just enough to make you feel weird.

Being here was great, to a fault. I just wanted everything to go back the way it was before, back when the hardest thing I had to do was a five page paper the night before it was due. It's actually really funny, because I remember dreading those days, desperately putting things off till literally the last second possible. I skipped many a days of school in order to give myself more time.

I got up and slowly walked around the corner, trying to remember how I had gotten where I was at the moment. I slowly retraced my steps, checking rooms every once in a while to make sure I knew where I was going. That was when I got to the file room. You see, I don't think I actually knew too much about the bunker, mainly just a bunch of lines that were said in the bunker, so when I thought that I knew my way around the bunker, I was wrong… so very wrong. But when I stepped into that room, something seemed familiar.

I couldn't figure out what it was, until I heard the breathing. That brought me back to one of the videos from comic con that I watched the moment I found out about it. They put Crowley in the dungeon. And I think this was where the dungeon was… I carefully walked forward, not sure whether or not to open it and see inside. With my hands just about to pull it open, I stopped and ran to the door. That was an adventure for another time. I heard a huff just as I was closing the door.

Making my way back to the room with all of the books in it, I'm not quite sure if I could call it a library, because honestly I think it would be a pitiful one at that… Maybe they had a different room full of books attached to it, I walked in on a conversation between Sam, Dean, and someone else whose voice seemed familiar, but I couldn't tell. I would probably know when I walked in.

"Why isn't Cas at the bunker yet?" I heard dean say right before I turned the corner, kinda smiling a bit. It was Kevin, Kevin Tran, I honestly didn't know too much about him… But I knew enough.

"You do realize that, he has like ten thousand Angels after him right?" Sam replied. "I know you are worried, but he is probably talking a safe route, trying not to be tracked. He is going to be fine…"

"He is an adult. He can take care of himself." Kevin inputted as I sat down at a chair. When I plopped into the seat it made a little shuffling noise, so Kevin looked my way.

"Kevin meet Kim, she's new." Dean spoke in reply to his confusion.

"Oh, okay…" Kevin replied, still looking at me in bewilderment. He looked at Sam, and he gave a Kevin a look that said I'll-tell-you-later.

"Hi." I said, Giving a little wave. "Uhhm, so I might have accidentally found the dungeon… I didn't do anything, but… Yeah, I don't think you wanted me in there did you?"

"You what? Do you happen to know what is in there?" Dean asked, putting his hand over his eyes and rubbing them.

"Yeah… The new season hadn't started yet, but there was a video at Comic- Con."

"We were at comic con?" Sam asked, with a slightly impressed face.

"Yeah, but you guys are a sci-fi/ fantasy show. You would be at comic con if three people watched it." I replied as I watched Kevins Face grow steadily with confusion. "But you guys did win the people's choice awards last year."

"Well I am guessing it got more popular since we had been there…. By the way, Misha died and we quit when we were there, how does that work?" Dean asked.

"I guess it is just another parallel Universe." I replied. "But anyways, you guys were talking about Cas… I want to hear about Cas, can I sit here and watch you guys talk?" I said, leaning back and putting hands on the table.

(P.O.V. change: Sam)

This girl was seriously starting to freak me out. I think once she felt her problem was over, she immediately latched onto something to obsess over. I would teach her how to use her powers later, but for now she was bored, and bored meant staring at us with strange obsessive Becky eyes. I was not ready for another Becky.

"Okay then…. Okay. Kevin, Cas may be a 'adult' But that doesn't mean he knows what he is doing. As a matter of fact, he probably doesn't. You know how Cas gets! He can't handle himself out there!" Dean Said intensely, waving his hands around for effect. He was extremely stressed, and was starting to show it.

"Look, Cas will get here when he gets here, and if things start to get vital, we can go look for him. But for now, let's deal with the matters at hand." Sam replied to his brother, reassuringly.

"Okay. Fine, Kim do you know if you did anything to the room? Because if you did it could be very bad for everyone." Dean asked, changing the subject. "You know what? I'm gonna go check it out. This could turn really bad if there is something wrong."

"Okay, then you do that," Sam replied, "I'll figure out where her room is going to be… Hey, isn't there an empty room by yours?" Sam asked, Dean gave him a dirty look, saying, I-don't-want-the-crazy-girl-to-stare-at-me-while-I -sleep… Too-bad. Sams face responded.

"Yeah, I guess there is." Dean Responded lowly.

"Actually, I was kinda hoping there was a room by the shooting range…." Kim said quietly.

"Why, you want to learn how to kill someone?" Dean asked sarcastically. Kim responded with a I-am-so-done-with-this face.

"I was actually going for more of a, It is big and I need to learn how to control my telekinesis…"

"Oh, that actually kinda makes sense. We can check of there are any bed rooms near there. This place is so big, that we still don't know all that is in here, and we have been here for six months…" Dean replied. "Okay, Sam, go take Matilda here to her room."

"Okay." Sam replied, getting up. Kim got up at the same time, and we walked into the hallway that goes towards the shooting range.

(P.O.V. Change: Dean)

"So, what's up with the girl?" Kevin asked me once they were out of earshot.

"She was a case, and we need to protect her… So Sammy had the brilliant idea of bringing her here."

"Yeah, I gathered as much, but I mean, _what's up with the girl? _She seemed to know a lot. And by a lot, I mean stuff that you haven't even told me." Kevin asked, raising his eyebrows and looking at dean.

"Yeah…. That is, that's complicated. Let's just say that there is a reason for that, and leave it at that." Dean said, stopping the conversation. They walked in silence for a couple of minutes, until they got to the door. "Hey Kev, you want to stay out here?"

"Yeah, sure." Kevin replied. "I'm good with that…"

"Okay." Dean said, he knew that Kevin did not want to see Crowley… After looking around the file room, he confirmed that Kim did not as a matter of fact mess up the room. He heard Crowley sigh a bit, and then left him alone with his thoughts.

"Okay, we're good." Dean told Kevin, and they walked away.

(P.O.V. change: Kim)

"I know what you are thinking." I said to Sam, looking at him out of the corner of my eye.

"Oh, yeah? What's that?" Sam asked.

"I am not crazy. I promise, I may get really intense at times, but I never actually do it on purpose." I replied. Sam looked at me out of the corner of his eyes. "Okay, so maybe I can try to tone it down, but no promises."

"Okay. But I need to talk to you about your mind voodoo stuff." Sam told me. With a smile, I could tell that he was actually thinking about what I had said.

"What about it?" I asked.

"Well I think I know where it came from. It is a side effect of you coming into our world."

"Hmmm, well that's strange." I replied

"I need to look at the book I read it in, but I think that is what is going on." Sam told me.

"Wow. Now if I could just find out how I freaking got here, all my problems are solved."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I hope you liked the chapter. and if you did please write a review, because it motivates me to write, and this will never happen again...

And, let me just say, LET's GO FREAKING BECKY CRAZY OVER THIS EPISODE!


	9. We Really Need to Watch Matilda

Hey Y'all! Happy Tuesday! Sorry I took so long with this chapter, I was actually in the hospital a little bit, but I'm back now, and I wrote a lot, (it actually wasn't too hard to do.)

I'm thinking this is a filler chapter, but I'm not quite sure... Is there a word for in the middle between filler chapter and important one? Who knows... This girl doesn't!

So I wrote a one shot yesterday so if you want to read anything else by me, go check it out...

The chapter after this one shouldn't take too long, I pretty much know what is going on in it...

Okay well I will get out of your hair now!

Happy Tuesday! (write reviews! They make me happy! and A happy Kimberly writes a whole lot faster. {seriously, it is scientifically proven![don't mess with the science]})

* * *

Chap-9 We really need to watch Matilda.

Three weeks can seem like a long time, and a short amount of time, it really just depends on what you are doing. Or if you are looking forward to something that feels like it will never come, like Christmas, your birthday, or the next episode of your favorite TV show. But for me, three weeks lasted the flutter of a hummingbird's wing. I kept busy, so busy in fact that I barely noticed what was going on around me. Such as the fact that Dean and Sam went on a mission to find Cas, found him and brought him home. I barely had enough time to look around the corner of the hallway to get a look at him before he ran away, again.

For the first week I was here I spent looking through the library, searching for books, on pretty much anything…. World traveling, telekinesis, monsters…. I just kinda felt that being ready was my best bet. I also decided that I needed to start exercising, so me and Kevin, who had gotten my whole story by then, exercised together. Therein I found my problem with exercise had always been lack of motivation because I had no competition. Because I mean really, who would want to be beaten by _Kevin Tran_? I literally spent two hours a day with Kevin in there, and then we both went back to our respective studies, Kevin with his tablet, and me with my books. That was what took up most of my life. But for some strange reason, when it was eleven o'clock, I still decided every night to go into the shooting range and practice with my telekinesis.

When I was not hopped up on adrenaline it was super hard, but I slowly was able to move up from my original spoon. When I got to bigger things I got so excited, I would just jump around, while staying in the same spot, just spinning, and gave a little screech. At first, when I got too loud the boys would come running in here, not quite sure what was going on, but as the boy who cried wolf too many times, they soon got over that… I mean, how exciting could it be to see me jumping around in circles.

After that, I went to bed at one, and woke up at eight. I was running low on sleep, and I knew I was going to crash one day, but I instead decided that I should hop myself up on Caffeine. Dean refused buy me tea, saying that we aren't British, and we don't live in California… I think he just wanted to make the American more American… I _hated_ it. But I learned to live with coffee; I would load it with creamer, and sugar, and anything to make it taste, less well, coffee-ish.

I soon learned that my side of the bunker could be sectioned off from the rest of the bunker, with that realization I decided that I was never leaving my room. I would close the doors, keep some food and water in my room, and a big pile of books in a corner of my room. I would then proceed to read until my eyes were so parched that I literally had to stop reading and blink for about five minutes straight. Kevin got really sick… Like not fatal, but he got strep throat, so Dean decided it would be best if he was by himself for a while, given the sort of close quarters, and if any of us got sick too, bad things would happen.

Dean had gotten me my own mini fridge to keep in my room, because on a passing comment I had said that I didn't like eating because the kitchen was too far away. He did this with a few rules, number one was, "you need to eat, if you run out of food, come and get some, we won't judge." Number two was, "No eating on the bed." And number three was really more of a warning than a rule, "If you leave food wrappers all over your room, I will personally come in there, and chokehold you." Earlier that week I learned the hard way how serious dean was about cleanliness when I left some laundry on my floor near my door, you would have thought I set off a bomb in my room, just for fun. From that day on I kept everything in its place. Books went on, or near the desk, trash goes in the trash, which was to be emptied every two days, laundry was in the hamper, and immediately after it was cleaned it was folded and put away.

I never did get my frying pan back, but Dean did go out and get me a teddy bear… That was nice. Since the day we had gotten here, he insisted that he call me Matilda, I guess I had two emotions toward that, "Awww! I have a cute nickname!", and "How freaking hard is it to just say the three letter, one syllable, simplified from the mouthful Kimberly, name Kim?" Me and Sam had little contact during the day. We would see each other in the stacks occasionally, as we walked along the rows, walking slowly as to not collide with anything because we were reading while we walked, and give each other non—verbal grunts… They pretty much said everything without saying anything, and you don't actually pay attention.

One night when I had barricaded myself in my room, shutting off my little part of the world, that consisted of, a room with a table, chairs, and a couch, a bathroom, and my bedroom. I decided to not come out of my hobbit hole because the Winchesters were just messing around with the computer from the dark ages, I later found out that Charlie had been there, and the wizard of OZ is real… On a completely unrelated note, randomly mentioning that you were going to die from sadness and disappointment to the Winchesters will make them reassure you that you can't really do that, they had apparently already been down that road.

So one morning I was sitting in my room, alone, listening to Elvis Presley off of an old record player I had found in another room, and reading a book about demons, when Sam burst in. I looked up in shock, because they generally just left me to my own devises.

"Knock much?" I asked, "I could have been naked!" I said gesturing to my blue baggy shirt, and black basketball shorts.

"Sorry. But you have to come see this." Sam replied, not too concerned, I would have been peeved if it wasn't for the look on his face, and his voice…. They seemed to be extremely urgent. I could have been reading him wrong, but I doubt it. It made me get up, put the book down, turn the music off and follow after him into a big room with lots of machinery and big buttons that made me want to push everyone of them. I repressed that given that, one, I had no idea what those buttons do, and two, I would probably get in trouble even if it didn't… No matter how lenient they were with me, letting me do practically anything as long as I didn't mess up their hard work, burn the bunker down, or leave the bunker.

Dean was sitting in a chair looking at a bunch of blinking lights. I opened my mouth to speak, but he spun around at that exact moment and looked me in the eyes.

"What was happening in Heaven last year?" Dean asked immediately.

"uhh," I stuttered, frozen, eyes wide, and mouth slightly open. Everything I knew flew out of my brain like I was taking a math test I had not studied for, or did study for, I really don't understand math. "Well, I don't know… They didn't show us… Cas only talked to Naomi."

"Why?" I asked.

"Well we know, I mean, we think the angels are organizing into a bunch of little angel gangs… And it might help us know who the major power players are…" Dean said, a bit hesitantly, and kind of suspiciously. I know he is keeping a secret, but what that secret is, I have no clue.

"Is it okay if I lean up against this?" I ask pointing at one of the flashing panels.

"sure, just don't sit on it." Sam replied.

"Okay, thanks." I said giving him a half smile, and then proceeded to lean up against it.

"Well Naomi is dead if that helps… Metatron killed her. Kinda gory, and I felt sorry for her. Well maybe not. But I think she…." I started ranting, and then looked up at the boys. Sam was doing the bitchface to the ceiling, and Dean just looked bored. "Sorry. Tangent. But anyways, I know nothing."

"Okay," Dean said, looking downcast. "Thanks for coming down here."

"You know guys, It really isn't a burden to be brought away from all of those books… I am actually bored out of my mind…" I said, feeling bad. "I actually kinda feel like Rapunzel locked up in her tower… I'm just looking for my Flynn Rider." After saying that I started to giggle, realizing that in tumblr-land Dean was Rapunzel, and Sam was Flynn. I quickly composed myself.

"Which brings me to a question that I have been wanting to ask for a while… I was wondering if I could go outside sometime… Like to the store… Or to the park… Or out the front door. I'm not picky, but I've started to get claustrophobic." I asked, looking down at my shuffling feet. "I never thought I would live to see the day that I was begging to go outside." I muttered under my breath.

Dean and Sam shared a look, I could tell that they were silently arguing, but I didn't know what they were saying really.

"We will talk about it." Dean told me, and a glimmer of hope flashed before my eyes.

"thank you, thank you, thank you!" I squealed and wrapped Dean in as big of a hug as I could muster.

"yeah, okay Matilda," Dean commented, a hint of a smile in his voice. "You can let go now."

"Okay," came my muffles reply as I was letting him go.

"In speaking of Matilda…"

"I have still never seen that movie," I muttered under my breath, cutting him off.

"How is your personal little superpower coming along?" He finished.

"Well, its definitely better… I cant pick up anything as big as a car yet, but I am getting close." I replied, leaning against the console again. "You know, in the movies they make learning how to control abilities fairly easy… But it is more like learning how to walk, or talk, a long, slow painful process, and very annoying. "

"You know I'm not even going to need it when I go back home." Sam and Dean shared another look.

"We aren't even sure you can go home, Kim." Sam told me.

"No, I'm gonna go home… I replied. "We just have to keep looking through the books."

"It's just not that simple." Dean replied.

"No. It is. I'm sorry, but I have to go read now. Have fun with your little computer thingy." I told them, and stormed off.

* * *

You know the feeling of euphoria that being in the sunlight after long periods of artificial light? If you don't, and I didn't due to my mother who was always telling me to go outside, it is literally the best feeling in the world… Well, actually you get that feeling after you cringe like a vampire who can't be in the sun, and cover your eyes screaming "Too bright! Too bright!"

The Winchesters decided after the little skirmish we had, that they would take me to the store with them. We brought Kevin along, just for the heck of it, and made it a "family" outing. First we went to the grocery store, but after the boys saw me eyeing some of the clothes, and realized I had been living with the same three outfits for three and a half weeks, they took us to the mall.

Now against popular belief, not all girls like going to the mall. In fact, I really hate it, only go there for food, books-a-million, and hot topic. Other than that, I spend all my time on the internet, why can't I shop there? I tried to explain this concept, but I guess that they didn't believe me.

"Oh, shut up Matilda. I thought you wanted to go outside." Dean told me in reply.

"You know, one of these days you could show me that movie so I could know what you are talking about." I replied back snarkily.

"Maybe I will." Dean replied. Sam and Kevin walked behind us, used to our bickering. For some reason we just couldn't get along. Maybe it was clashing personalities, or maybe we just had the same personality, I really didn't know.

"Whatever… Are you guys going to shop too?" I asked.

"Nope," Sam piped in. "there is no reason to be here whatsoever except for you." He near grumbled.

"Great… Please point me to Charlotte Russe." I sighed.

"I thought you said you hate shopping." Dean grumbled as we walked out of the mall, the boys laden with bags.

"Yeah, I do." I replied. "But while we were here I had to get clothes, and shoes, a couple of gloves, and other stuff, so that is what you get."

_"Never taking her outside again."_ Dean mumbled under his breath, but I could still hear him. I decided to ignore the comment because he was just mad about the pink Victoria's Secret bags he was carrying.

"Thanks for taking me." I told Sam, and he smiled in return.

"let's just get home please." Sam replied. Kevin was in the back sort of hunched over with a couple of the non-girly bags. I'll bet he was missing his tablet about now.

"humph." I said, and got into the back of the impala, most of my bags in front of me.

_This actually is sort of like normal life. I wouldn't mind staying here if I have to._ I thought, leaning my head against the window and watching the trees go by.

* * *

Two demons stood in a room with fairly ornate furnishings, not unlike an office, but still not like one. More of a Victorian parlor feel, and the resolute desk sitting at one end, with a large plush chair on the other side of it, the demons stood on one side of the desk, while a redhead in Goth clothes sat on the other.

"So what's the status on my Beaumont girl?" A woman's cold voice came from the chair.

"Well, they took her outside for the first time in weeks ma'am." Came the voice from the shorter demon.

"Good, and no one interfered?" Came the voice.

"No ma'am, but if I may ask, why didn't we just grab her when she was out in the open?" The taller demon said.

"No." The voice said, and flicked her wrist, "you may not ask." She spoke as the taller demons head was taken clear off.

"They need to feel comfortable, and safe, once they are sure there is no danger, we strike. And, there is another package you will need to pick up too, so it is just simply too early." She answered in reply to the shorter one. She doesn't appreciate questions, but will answer once the rebel has been taken care of. Fear works to control, and control was something she was good at.

"Soon will be the day when you will get me the girl. Today she can run around in her little sundresses and strappy sandals. But don't worry, we will be coming for her tomorrow."


End file.
